This project involves the preparation and testing of chiral platinum compounds which may have chemotherapeutic value, especially in regard to cancer. Platinum(II) compounds of 1,1'-diaminobicyclohexane have been prepared, with other ligands being chloride, sulfate, and gluconuronate. The optical resolution of (Pt(diaminobicyclohexane)Cl2) is in progress. Samples of the racemic materials have been submitted to the National Cancer Institute for testing. Plans for future work include the preparation of the isomers of 1,2-cyclobutanedicarboxylic acid, the resolution of the trans-isomer and the preparation of platinum(II) complexes. The preparation of the optically active forms of cis-(Pten2Cl2)2 ion and of the platinum(II) complexes of 1,2-bis-(1-prolio)ethane and 1,2-bis-(1-pipecoleo)ethane is also planned. This project summary contained formulas, drawings, tables or nonkeyable data which are not shown above.